Darkened Sun
by Steel autobot
Summary: I have lived in a family that hates me since I was born. With five older sisters I'm the outcast of my family. I have never belonged here something has always pulled me some where else. Now a journey that leads me to a new life. What's going to happen? Who knows maybe I will find a family. TFP universe
1. Chapter 1

The place this is set at is made up sorry. If u have any question just pm me.

I own Sunny but not any thing transformer.

* * *

For a normal teen my life would be awesome. For me, it is most definitely not.

My mothers foot steps were heard as she ran up to me. Her red hair got in my face as she hugged me refusing to let go. Her brown eyes closed tightly and her light tan arms hugged me harder.

"Cleopatra, you never said good bye or hugged me this morning." She said smiling happily.

"Mom, I'm Sunny, Cleo is still upstairs." Her eyes grew wide and she let go of me. She than glanced up stairs.

"Are all your sisters still upstairs?" She asked no longer chirpy and happy.

"Yes mom." I said hoping she would at least smile at me. She glanced at me, than walked off. Her foot steps leading up stairs.

With my head down I walked outside. Long blonde and brown hair drifting into my face, my white arms wound themselves around my skinny body. Dark blue eyes watched the marble floor move. That was the fifth time she has hugged me in my lie. With five older sisters I'm all alone as the least favorite. My mother and father when asked how many children they have, answer five perfect daughters. If anyone says anything about me they act like they don't understand what the person means. I am the outcast of my family.

Why would anyone want my life? Well I'm rich and live in a mansion. Nobody knows I'm the outcast. How? I will never know.

My mother was a model, a very famous model. My father controls the largest most expensive car brand on the market today. My sisters plan on following there mothers lead. Tina is the oldest with bright red hair and dads brown and blue eyes. She is snotty and full of herself. Normally you can walk into a girls bathroom to see her kissing some boy. Her twin shares her hair color just a few shades lighter. This would be Sydney, they are almost identical but Sydney does not want anything to do with boys. She enjoys hurting others and making them feel worthless. They graduate this year, and I want to know what they are going to do after high school. Most likely nothing, they are extremely lazy.

After those two is Kayla, with dark brown eyes and nasty baby puke yellow died hair. How boys find her attractive I will never know. She is so stubborn and causes huge problems at school such as, chasing around with a knife trying to kill me than blaming it all on me. She is crazy and I'm not looking forward to when she graduates in one year because she will have more time to try an kill me.

Last of all is Cleopatra, long blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a innocent personality. She is my twin, born first. As I was told Cleopatra was born than some complication were shown with me that I was immature because I was not getting enough nutriment. So three days later I was born Cleo has not been innocent a day in her life. She has hated me since I was born. When I was three she tried to strangle me while I slept but the maid pulled her away and saved my life. Cleo has two years till graduation I have one because I was raised a grade when I was younger. That makes us both 16 almost 17 because we were born in the summer.

The annoying clicking of heels was heard behind me and I bolted out the door. Rushing down the steps and out to the street. I turned left, passing a limo waiting for my sisters and took off running. Than I hid behind a shrub as they came out. All of them wore mini skirts, high heels, way to much make up, and lots of perfume. There annoying walking like they were trying to hit someone on purpose with there hips. Than Sydney tripped and fell right into the bushes. A high pitched scream came from her, echoing around my head.

She proceeded to pull herself out and march to the limo. They all shoved and pushed there way in. The limo started up and left.

"Well at least there is only four of them now than the five there was last year." I stated to no in particular. Alex was the third oldest and hated being here so she demanded to go to another school in California. She was my favorite sister. Never did anything mean to me but could care less about me. Better than the others but not the best sister.

Roses were at each house, the colors of the mansions were either white or tan, and perfect lawns at each. Expensive cars parked on the streets and drive ways, royal acting people exercised on the side walks. All of them gave me the same look a disgust. What is so wrong with blue jeans, a black leather jacket, a white blouse, black boots, and a purple back pack? Am I required to look like my sisters and every other girl around here that is rich, wearing mini skirts and exposing tops? Do all these girls want boys to see there boobs and butt? I guess so because they can.

Flowers are blooming at this time of year in the heat of almost summer. Little creek, Oregon one beautiful place.

Ignoring the snooty people I continued on the street. A four mile walk was in front of me to get to school and back home. Twenty-five minutes later I was in front of prison, excuse me school.

"Another day of bulling, fantastic." I muttered.

Seven hours later I was at my last class and was nursing my leg and rib cage. How many times could you get hit before one of your ribs cracks or brakes? I think I just found out the answer.

This was Science class and this particular teacher hates me. She questioned me the entire time for the next hour and I got every answer correct. By the end of school when the bell rang she was boiling she was so mad.

I reached down picked up all my belongings and left with a limp, going home. No one else was there when I got home. So taking my back pack to my tiny room, I headed out side to the only thing I enjoyed. I pulled the tan tarp off my 1970s Mustang, I have been working on since I was nine. Baby blue, leather seats, black trimming, she was my car. I started calling her Heart when I got the frame. This was my only hobby, I have never asked my parents for anything when restoring her. I made my own money and worked on her myself. No one was ever going to touch her or drive her but me.

At 8:00 I went back inside and took a shower washing off the grease and got redressed in a lavender summer dress that goes past my knees.

Heart was complete. I would tell dad over diner maybe he would be proud of me for this achievement. No one else in the family had any interest in cars but me.

Tomorrow would be the last day of school and he probably had some special family trip to take the family on. Well everyone in the family but me. He always forgets to bring me.

I took off for the dining hall to find everyone there and waiting for food. I sat next to my twin, she growled at me. I growled back earning a surprised expression from her. I turned to father ready to tell him, but he spoke before I could.

"Everyone, this year out trip will be delayed. I have a automobile show I must attend, our entire family will go and than we can leave form there. Sunny." My eyes perked up and I looked at him. "You will be going with us."

Finally a chance to be wanted by my family.

* * *

Plz write and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later

Bags packed and car ready. I was not allowed in there limo evidently. Kinda unfair if you ask me but I still got an awesome ride. Our travel will be to Nevada near the border in to California. It will take a day since we live near the ocean and that's a long way away.

I huff for the hundredth time today. Bags upon bags line the road we have a entire Uhaul trailer. Why so many cloths? Well after three days of cars they are leaving me to go home and they are going on there trip. Yep, I found out that they actually purposefully leave me at home and very clear they don't want me coming with. Fun times!

Four sisters shaking there hips. Walking like brats down the street. What do I do? Bang my head on my car of course.

"OK that's it! If you can't walk normal than don't walk! Our going to trip yourselves!" It proved my point when Tina fell over into a sticker bush. Dad came over when she started screaming and dragged her out. They all growled at me.

"Just shut up and don't speak to us!" Snarled out Sydney.

'For girls who are pretty they have very ugly attitudes!' I huffed again and leaned my head back on my car.

'I thought dad would be happy with what I did but after what he said to me I know the truth. Dad will never be proud of me no matter what I do.'

The jerks pushed there way into the limo with mom and dad right behind them. The cars started up so I walked around and got in the driver side, starting up heart. And than the train of vehicles was off. Four vehicles ahead of me and one behind.

I looked at the radio and turned it on than popped in a CD. Sara Bareilles' song Love Song came on. The next few hours were past listening to music and watching the scenery. The fields on fruit were rather pretty and interesting. By lunch time they all stopped for lunch at a restaurant, an expensive restaurant. I had planned for this and brought lunch. I watched from inside my car while parked as they all walked inside. I bit into my sandwich and watched families. They where all smiling and happy. Laughter and Love. Kindness and Faithfulness. What happened? Why is my family nothing like this? I put my head in my hands in thought.

I finished eating and waited. They where never quick in choosing and restaurants were normally slower. I turned of the CD and on the radio. It took a few minutes before I finally found a interesting station. Moves like Jagger started playing and I hummed along. Another twenty minutes later they all emerged, bellies full and rude as ever. Cleopatra pushed a younger girl away from the door with out a hint of remorse. I growled at that. She is always a bully no matter where she goes.

They all stuffed themselves back into the Limo and we were off. Four and a half hours later we arrived. All of them exited the car and went into a large hotel where they would be staying. It was expensive here just like every other place they went. I watched them all run in than locked the doors on my car, leaned the seat back, and cuddled up with a blanket. MY eyes starred at the roof for the longest time before my eyes closed.

"_Its OK little one. Its OK. I will not go any where." She said. Her body where a deep blue like the sea and her eyes where like emeralds. She smiled at me her smile one of a mothers who loved and cared. _

"_She I beautiful. I have never seen a more lively little spark. She is very curious too a good thing to see in her." Came a older voice. One with kindness and knowledge. She was Dark Purple with light blue eyes peering at me with love. The Blue one looked to the other in concern. _

"_Midnight, what happens if they take her? I would never see her again! We must do something to protect her, I do not want to loose her as I did her father!" Midnight as she was called looked down at me once again. _

"_Gem, we must take her out of here! They may have trackers on us but not on her. We could get her to the the others out side of the prison. Than they could take her far from here where she would no longer be in danger." Gem looked down on me and I reached up to touch her face. Her metallic face looking human but all metal. She reached her fingers down and brushed a finger over my face. _

"_OK Midnight, but I wish to name her before." Midnight looked at her than back at me._

"_OK child what is her name. We will need to leave soon so they can not find her and we can get her to the others." She said softly. My focus remained on Gem as she looked me over._

"_Already you have shown a bright personality and happiness. You are as bright as the sun in every possible way. I'm sure you will be much like your father. So for that reason I will name you Sunny and hope you will always be bright and cheerful!"_

Her face faded and light returned to my face. I woke up to see no longer her but a bright new day coming up.

'These were new and different. I have a wild imagination but nothing like this.'

* * *

Sorry for taking so long this summer has been busy! Thank you for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I left everyone something confusing last time but this chapter will hopefully clear it all up! Thanks to Dragonscouter for helping me with everything and her character in this Jared O'Neil! A lot happens in this chapter a lot of it sad some happy!

* * *

A hour past as I thought. Never before have I had a dream that detailed. It almost seemed like a memory. Gem was real at least it felt that way.

I leaned back and growled.

"What was that?!" Its irritating when you feel something you should know but you just can't remember.

'I should know her! I must have at one time but how could I ever forget her, she was metal!'

At that perfect moment my parents walked out of the hotel with the others right behind. All of them looking angry at being there but happy about something.

I sighed in defeat. 'This can wait till later, right now there are cars to go look at.'

I started up Heart and followed behind the now packed limo. The small town we now drove threw was packed with people. Beautiful cars and people who were looking over the cars or selling the cars.

For the first time since I was born I felt happy in the middle of people. Cars are the only thing I understand or probably ever will understand.

Eyes followed my car. Out of everything I could feel right than it was pride that filled me. I was proud that my hard work had paid off.

I soon left the limo in front of me and pulled into the long rows of cars and drove to the end where I parked beside a older Chevy that was the same color as Heart just a shade or two lighter. The man who owned it smiled at me. He was an older gentleman who quickly started talking to me about how I got my car. I left out the parts about my family and how they hurt me and stuck to the part about when, where, and how I got my car. He seemed very interested in the car and just kind as can be.

After ten minutes he started talking to the person behind him and let me relax in car heaven. As I sat there I watched a young man walking around the cars looking at them with a girl who kinda looked like the older sister. He was mad about something and she continued to to talk about a subject he did not like.

"Cee stop it OK I'm sorry I ever asked" He shouted out covering his ears. Cee as he called her smirked.

"Just remember Jack you were the one who asked!" He put his head down in defeat, than looked at me as I gave him the look of what did you ask. Cee saw me and smiled at Jack before walking over to me.

"Hello, I'm Arcee. Who would you be?" I smiled at least she was nice. The boy blushed madly and walked over as well with his head down.

"I'm Sunny, It's nice to meet you Arcee. So what are you two doing here?"

"We are acually looking for someone! His name is Jack by the way!" Jack frowned at her than smiled at me. I laughed gently.

"Nice to meet you to Jack! Now who are you looking for?" Arcee smirked.

"His name is Smoky and he is a little younger than me red and white hair and talks way to much! If you see him tell him he needs to call me. He also has a racing car that has screaming double 38s on the doors and matchs what he is wearing." I smiled very interesting.

"Well if I see him I will tell him, Acree!" She smiled at me.

"How old are you you kinda look like you are a highschooler!" I laughed again smiling.

"That's because I'm 16 almost 17!" She smiled gently.

"Wheres your family than?" I frowned gently.

"They don't like me, I'm the outcast of my family, so right now I'm alone." I smiled gently. She gave me a worried expression.

"You are OK with that?"

"Yep I'm perfectly fine with it. In fact here they come!" They both turned around to see four high heeled, rude, snotty, full of themselves girls walking towards us with mom and dad right behind.

"You guys should leave I don't want them to be mean to you!" They both looked at me in shock before smiling. Jack choose to say something right than.

"Let me give you my phone number in case you need it!" I smiled and handed him my phone to make a new contact.

"See you two later!"

"I hope so, have fun with your family!" stated Arcee. They both walked off arguing about something.

Of course as soon as my family saw me they walked around me and avoided me as best as possible. I watched the people all day not seeing Acree, Jack or there friend just lots of unknown people.

Evening came fast and soon I returned to the parking lot in front of the hotel to sleep.

As I relaxed, sleep did not come. An hour later sleep still had not come to me so I just thought about my dreams. Gem had to be real, she just had to be! Midnight too!

Foot steps where heard outside so I sat up. My father stood there with some younger men. He looked at me than gave a hand gesture. My door was opened and I was grabbed.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. One hit to the back of my head and I slumped to the ground out cold.

_Gem was running as fast as she could she was pushing herself to the point that she was breathing heavily. Her arms full with me and her eyes searching franticly for something. Metal walls moved past us than metal buildings took there place. Her eyes still searched than she stopped. There was an opening we were in now, so I tilted my head to the side and saw others. One was larger than the rest saw us and called out some commands to the others who where fighting with others who had red eyes. But no one could get near us bodies fell limp as they killed one another. One in particular saw us he looked happy about seeing us. He was yellow gold with bright blue optics. Another one who looked almost the same as him but red saw us and together ran towards us taking down anyone else near them. But they had a ways to run towards us. A hand grabbed Gem and pulled her back putting a knife to her neck. _

"_I see now why you ran Gem. Where you trying to get your little one to the Autobots?" He came into view wings and silver._

"_Leave me be Starscream!" She snarled, than kicked him. He released her and she ran to something near by. _

"_This pod should take you too safety my little Sun!" I whimpered as she set me inside. She went out side and was about to press something as a yell was heard. Another one came over. She carried two tiny ones who looked to be babies._

"_Please" She begged. "Put them in there this one is mine and he is my sisters please I want them to be safe." Gem looked at her than nodded._

"_Pu them in quickly!" She did just that setting them next to me. Both where bigger than me and older. They reached over a held onto me as I held onto them. The new woman looked at them and me, tears falling down her face. She than jumped out and Gem pressed the button. The door closed and it started making noises. The same guy who grabbed Gem before ran over and grabbed both Gem and the other woman. He snarled as our pod moved away form them. But just than he stuck his claws into there chests. Gem screamed than collapsed beside the other woman. All three of us started crying. The last thing I saw of then was the same Gold man watching us with the other one holding is shoulder and her brushed Gems face. _

I screamed as loud as I could. My voice echoing around my head and everything else. I looked around I was no longer in a parking lot but instead a large dump with hundreds of totaled cars and trucks piled around. I lay on the ground cold and injured. I looked off to the side and saw something I did not want to see. Hearts completely destroyed. The hood was bent out of shape, the doors ripped off, roof tor apart, head lights smashed, and leather all over. The paint was mostly gone.

I have nothing left, nothing, everything is destroyed. I cried and cried. Foot steps where heard and I jumped up if it is one of them I will beat him senseless. In front of me stood a man who appeared in his twenties or thirties, red hair, taller than me, and violet eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just wondering why and how you ended up here?" I whimpered.

"You would not understand."

"Really try me!" He stated.

"My family beat me and my car than left me here. I have no where left to go and I'm far from home." I heard him sigh.

"I don't ever do this but I will make an exception this once. You can stay with me till you find where else to go." I peered up at him. He than turned.

"Follow me." He said lowly. I looked at him than walked towards him than turned back to my car and walked over popping the trunk and fetched my bags and food out of the back. He watched than took one bag and started walking into the dump. He walked up to a large truck that the side was missing and moved threw than started walking threw it like it was a maze. Soon though it opened showing carpets from cars, pillows, blankets and buckets to catch rain.

"I sleep here." He said firmly as he pointed to a large piece of metal bent almost perfectly to cover the area, two pillows sat there and bedding.

"You can sleep there." He pointed to a similar place meant on the other side of the room. He set down pillows and blankets there for me, than my bag. I sat there with my bag. I pulled out a large blanket and used clippies to hang it around my bed to that you can not see in. A small crack on the side gave me light. He had a few candles about giving off light.

I changed than fixed my bedding so I could sleep. I curled up and rested my head on the pillow.

"What is your name?" I questioned. I heard him rustle.

"Jared... What about you?"

"Sunny." I answered. "Why did you let me stay here?"

"You remind me of my sister."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed with the rest of my family when our house burned down."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK Now neither one of us has a family. Get some rest Sunny you will need it."

"OK Jared."

I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
